Kainora Trick or Treat
by goingGrimdark
Summary: <html><head></head>Kai and Jinora trick or treat in the city!</html>


Characters/ships: Kai, Jinora (Kainora)

Rating: maybe K+

AUs/specifics: Halloween , random changes with little impact

Warnings: n/a (so far)

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Knock. Knock. "Trick or Treeeeeeeat!" Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I'm coming, just one second, please, Kai!"

Jinora floated down stairs to the door and opened it to Kai's hands extended toward her holding an open pillowcase.

"Happy Halloween, Jinora! Vlaughh!" He yelled in a cartoonishly bad vampire voice. Aside from the normal lemur-flap-suit, he was dressed in a cape consisting of a black sheet or curtain tied around his neck, some fake fangs made of folded up wax paper, and a bunch of berry juice on his face to look like blood.

Jinora giggled at his silly impression and picked up the candy bowl,"here, take one, Count Kai."

Kai took a piece and she set it back down again, "So, are you ready to go, Jin? Bolin helped me make a map of all the best places in the city to trick or treat."

"You know my parents said i have to take Ikki and Meelo with us."

"That's fine, we can split up the route!" Kai exclaimed, raring to get going.

"Be right back, then." Jinora went to wrangle her siblings. As she ran, Kai couldn't help but notice the way her dress swished, she was dressed in red hooded-robes and dress that went just above her knees, then her boots. She came back almost momentarily with both Ikki and Meelo air scooting out the door before them. Jinora grabbed Kai's hand ,"they're very excited to take this route of yours, so are we taking a ferry to the city?"

" Only because i don't want to leave Lefty by himself over there. And I'm not sure if I could glide all that great with this cape thing on." They caught Meelo and Ikki.

"I knew Kai would be coming with us!are we going to the city?is anyone else meeting up with us?are we going to get lots and lots of sweets?" Ikki asked enthusiastically, hopping up and down in her fairy costume.

"Yes? We're going to get candy," Kai stated, slightly thrown for a second.

Ikki twirled in the air enthusiastically, Meelo started to jump around, following her lead.

Jinora smiled," come on, you guys. We have to make the ferry this time."

"Why cant we just take Lefty?"

Kai replied,"I'm not going to leave him alone like that! He's too big for the city..."

"Oh okay, last one there's a rotten egg!" Meelo yelled and they all air scootered to the dock.

Once they got into the city, Kai showed them all the extensive map of good trick r treat spots.

"Kai, do you really expect us to get all of these?" Jinora asked, having noted that some were even across town from the others.

"Well we could split the efforts"

"What are you suggesting? Do you mean we should go in different directions in order to ensure every stop is reached? Is that really fair, i mean you are not suggesting we leave my little brother and sister to their own devices."

"Of course not, never mind that whole dumb plan, let's all go together." Kai said, both of them having been only a little theatrical with their tones.

Ikki could tell what they were doing, but she let her pride get in the way, " I am so old enough to trick or treat by myself! Give me my route, i bet i can get the most candy in the whole group!"

Kai nodded and conceded,"There," he pointed to an especially 'well-to-do' area," you can have that one, it's apparently full of all kinds of rich people. You'll do well."

"What about me?" Meelo growled for effect, honestly sounding more like a fake werewolf than a fake were-lemur.

"You get the area closest, right to the east of here. There are a lot of kids so you'll have some healthy competition there, sure you can handle it? "

"YES, I AM WERE-LEMUR-MAN I CAN GET ALL OF THE CANDY!"

"Way to go," Kai fistbumped Meelo.

"So where are you two going to be trick or treating?" Ikki interrogated.

"I'm going to the farthest point in town Northwest of here, they reportedly have a different kind of treats than other places around. Jinora will go Northeast, because there are a lot of vines and whatnot there, alright everyone got their itinerary? We meet back here at nine."

"Got it!" They all exclaimed, and Ikki and Meelo rocketed (scootered) off in their designated directions. Kai and Jinora began walking side by side, holding hands.

"You wanna race until we get to the split off to our routes or would you like to take this slow, Jin?" Kai asked, partly hoping she would side with the latter.

" Well, considering that the both of us are bound in considerably more cumbersome costume wear than my younger siblings, i vote we continue at our current pace, but after that it is on, agreed?" She was a little blushy, even though they were only holding hands.

"I like that plan, deal, little red riding hood Jin."

"So what should I expect on my route, oh great planner."

"Well, Master Jin. If what i've heard is correct you will be absolutely swamped with spirit vines and the kinds of old people who give out big time candy, not the ones with tooth brushes or little flyers saying Halloween is evil, "

"Spirits and old people, I think I can handle that. It's too easy."

"Maybe not? Have you trick or treated outside this place?"

"I think we went to my grandma's home town in the Southern Water Tribe one year, but they do things differently fron here , as is expected. Fun party though if I do recall."

"Oh sweet! Kinda weird but it sounds like fun. Where I lived in the Earth Kingdom for a while there it was all about trick or treating, I guess. The orphanage was? Bah." Kai got closer and leaned his head on her shoulder," So what if we don't split up?" He looked up to her for an answer. She glanced at him and rolled him off her shoulder," wouldn't that be suspicious? "

"Nope, we're quick. We're cool. Cool as a winter breeze."

"Alright. As long as we cover both routes so as not to arouse suspicions. Capiche?"

" Yes ma'am!" He quickly took and spun her around once before putting her down,"I freaking love you, Jin."

Jinora flushed brightly, "you too, Kai. So since we will not in fact be splitting up, would you like to race to the first stop?"

"Would I? Of course! I'm gonna win this time! "

"Against one of my dust motes, maybe!"

They raced all the way to the furthest part of town, being careful not to cause any damage as they did so. Once they made it to a big vine-split fork in the road, they got back on their feet, Jinora having made it there first.

"I'll win one of these days, " Kai chuckled before taking Jinora' s hand again. They jogged up to their first stop,"trick or treat!" They would shout in unison many times that night.

"Who knew they made mango-marinated chocolate covered fire flakes?" Kai commented, noticing about half the houses having given them the treats.

"It does make sense, considering the large Fire Nation influence over the last couple of centuries, here try one they aren't bad." Jinora had already cracked a small box of them open. She poured about half of it into Kai's mouth upon his insistence.

"Water...I need water. ..no,blood...nope, water I am the water vampire, fear my flaming mouth, vlaughhh," his tongue was hanging out and he was slightly bent, his head rested on Jinora's shoulder again.

"See this is why you aren't supposed to eat half a box of fire flakes in one go." She giggled at him,"it makes you look funny."

Kai bit part of her cape in retaliation, "grawr." He play-growled.

"Oh ew get your slobber off my cape, we're just about to your spirit-wilds route and we dont have much time left to cover it." Jinora gently nudged.

"Oh yeah, " Kai replied,"This one should be good." He stood up straight and balanced himself again, he put his tongue back in his mouth and readjusted his fake fangs. "How do i look now?"

"Absolutely dashing. Still a bloody, handsome, horrifying mess." She grinned at him.

"Why thank you, i do try sometimes. You know this stuff still hasn't completely dried on my face?" He remarked as they made the first stop.

"Trick or treat!"

"Really?" Jinora replied,"you've been wearing that berry juice for two or more hours now, i would have thought it'd have your face all dried and sticky."

"I don't know, it's still pretty juicy. "

Another stop,"trick or treat!" These were a little further apart than the others.

"What'd you get in that one?"

" I think it's a small packaged tart? You?" Kai

"Same, it looks like. So is that seriously still wet?"

Next stop.

"Yeah, wanna see?" He waggled his eyebrows. "I'm not going to wreck your makeup," Jinora teased. Next stop. They were getting closer together.

"You won't wreck it," Kai assured.

"So what if it gets all over me then?"

Next stop.

"Why would that happen?"

"Oh, no reason, " Jinora started blushing. She strode up a little ahead of Kai and stopped in front of him, she took his hand again and kissed his cheek.

Kai flushed completely and smiled wider,"you got some on you."

Jinora licked her lips," is this raspberries?"

"Maybe it is. Oh, what time is it?" Kai asked.

Jinora shrugged,"let's ask the people at the next stop up here."

Next stop,"trick or treat! Thank you." They said at the proper intervals in unison.

"Excuse me," Jinora asked," do you have the time?"

The older woman placed her glasses on her nose and looked up to a clock that seemed to be in a side hallway,"8:43, miss."

"Thank you very much, have a good night." Jinora bowed a little and they bounded off her porch as she closed the door.

"We should definitely head back," Kai reported as he tied off his over-half-full pillow case.

"Yeah," Jinora tied hers off as well," they've probably already beaten us there."

"Yeah, you wanna race again?"

"My pleasure," Jinora stated," to the docks?"

"Of course. Go!"

They both started and they were pretty close gor a while there, since there were less people in the way now. Jinora won by only a sliver this time.

"You got pretty close that time," Jinora stated as they got on their feet again.

"Next time for sure!" Kai grinned.

"Hey slow pokes, it's 8:59 we're almost late for the ferry!" Ikki yelled as she and Meelo ran toward them,"come ooon."

The four of them got to the boat just in the nick of time. When thry got back to Air Temple Island, they all poured out their collective loot and divided it.

Jinora walked with Kai to his room on the boys' side.

"I had fun today, Jin. You're a really great trick or treater. " He pecked her on the cheek, having washed off all the berry juice between now and then,"night!"

Jinora giggled, "good night, Kai." She skipped back to her room feeling giddy about her halloween with Kai.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Second kainora fic, hope you like it!

I know it doesn't make much sense but i wanted to write a cute Halloween themed one!

Have a nice day :)


End file.
